Darkness and the Light
by renros4
Summary: Private Interactions between Oliver, Felicity, and Nyssa during the dark times in Nanda Parbat with Oliver trying to maintain his character as Al Sah-Him while protecting his love Felicity.


This is darker than my usual and a little twisted- just a warning. Please review. Thanks!

Disclaimer- Obviously I don't own these wonderful characters.

Btw I could potentially hear Whitesnake's 'In the Still of the Night' playing during some of the scenes of Oliver and Felicity. The song is almost seven minutes long.

Not much communication in this version except for body language which is what Oliver tends to be best at anyway.

Ra's al Ghul had walked him back to his apartment himself after an evening of training and dinner. He stopped outside of Oliver's door.

"I have a gift for you. Use her well."

With that he turned and left.

Oliver paused before opening his door. Mostly terrified for who he was concerned was on the other side and slightly elated about seeing the person he had been most longing for, an emotion he had been trying his damnest to squelch. His mind had been doing that to him a lot as of late. Much like he partially enjoyed Ra's teachings and partially wanted to rip the sick bastard's throat out. He figured once he opened the door he'd been leaning towards the latter. He lifted the latch.

Felicity was lying on his bed bound and gagged. Her wrists were locked in cuffs and chains over her head and even though there was a sheet over her he could see that her ankles were the same. When she saw him she groaned and mumbled something against the ball gag that was strapped into her mouth. Her hair was disheveled, her face was flushed, and there were tears in her eyes.

Oliver knew that as Al Sa-Him he was just expected to claim his prize. No emotion. He had a split second to make up his mind. He decided that his and Felicity's survival depended on it. He crossed the room and pulled back the sheet.

She was stark naked. A few bruises already marked her arms, legs, and torso where she had obviously put up a fight. He cursed them all for not only stripping her and seeing what should be his alone but also for stripping her of her dignity. His tough, proud Felicity. She struggled against her bonds. He was a bit sickened to feel his own lust stirring under his anger, but that was the part he needed right now. He stripped and climbed on top of her.

Felicity squirmed underneath him and continued to try uselessly to fight the gag in her mouth. Oliver thought about releasing her, at least the gag, but since he couldn't get her to shut up under normal circumstances he figured that would be a bad idea. He knew his appearance as Al Sa-Him could be terrifying but that was who he needed to stay. He prayed that he could comfort her enough with his touch that she wouldn't feel like he was raping her. He was starved for her and could only hope that under her anger and fear that she was for him.

Oliver kissed her neck and cheeks and stroked her sides, trying desperately to communicate to her without words that he was still him. She continued to try and squirm away from him at first but the familiar touch started to register. She relaxed slightly and began to lean into his caresses.

Felicity was fighting her own internal emotional battle. She was scared and hurt and couldn't understand why Oliver wasn't releasing her. Not to mention her utter embarrassment at being served up like some war prize. She was also fighting the fear that the Oliver she knew and loved had been replaced by a dark monster. There was a cold, calculating look in his eyes that she had only seen glimmers of previously. But God he was naked and on top of her and even though she couldn't touch him it felt amazing. Was she supposed to be feeling this way? When moved his hands in a particularly stimulating manner she couldn't help but ground her center towards him. Oh well so much for dignity and coherent thought.

Oliver moved his hand slowly lower and growled in utter satisfaction finding her moist and waiting. Thank God she was responding to him. She still looked a combination of scared and pissed but she wasn't fighting him anymore. He positioned himself over her and in more smooth motion entered her. He groaned against the resulting warmth and pressure and felt like he was home once more.

Felicity woke to being free of her restraints and alone. Oliver had barely said a word to her last night. She was still hurt and confused. She wrapped the sheet around her and started to look around the apartment. She found the bathroom easily and showered and ate some of the food that had been obviously left out for her. She opened the closets and drawers and found mostly men's clothing that she assumed was Oliver's. All she could find for herself were a few simple sheath dresses and a couple of robes in dark shades of black, green, blue, and tan. She pulled on a dress and robe, grateful at least to have coverage. She didn't see anyone all day. She only bothered to try the door once, finding it locked as expected.

When Oliver finally returned to her later that evening he was still cold. She was already back in bed. He put a finger to his lips to silence her the second he walked in the door and she tried to talk to him. He got ready for bed and climbed in next to her holding her securely to him.

"Not now" He said. "I need you to keep quiet."

When she tried to press him, he gave her a stern look and said in a low but firm voice "Felicity, I am trying to keep us both alive. For now I need you to listen to me. If anyone is around I need you to get low and stay behind me. I need you to keep your eyes down and your mouth shut. I need you to play the part of the obedient, submissive sex slave. I need you to sell it." He emphasized "At all times."

So that was what she was now she realized. Thank God at least that Oliver still seemed to be there beneath the dark exterior. But he wasn't kidding. After that brief instruction he barely spoke to her and certainly treated her as a slave, except when he made love to her. His body and his touch gave him away. The same pattern went on for about a week. He was with her at night. She was alone, locked in the apartment by day.

On about the eighth night, Oliver had returned to apartment a bit earlier than usual. Felicity was still finishing her evening meal. He barely acknowledged her as usual. All of a sudden they both turned to the door and the sounds of a struggle in the outside hallway. Several assassins entered the room dragging with them Nyssa who was literally fighting them tooth and nail. Ra's Al Ghul entered after them. Oliver stood and Felicity quickly dropped behind him as she had been instructed. She silently hated herself for it.

The assassins managed with difficulty to force Nyssa onto the bed. They locked her wrists in place not bothering with her ankles or a gag as had been done to Felicity. Ra's turned to Oliver.

"She is also for you."

"I will not be his whore." She proudly retorted.

Ra's crossed the room in one smooth motion and backhanded his own daughter so hard across the face that Nyssa almost blacked out and Felicity had all she could do not to scream.

"You will bear the next generation of my heirs." Ra's growled at her. "You are to seed them both." He barked at Oliver and with that he strode from the room and the assasins followed.

Oliver moved swiftly to Nyssa's side. "Are you ok?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I'll live." She responded. "Sick, twisted Fuck."

Felicity had come up behind him. "So you'll talk to her but you won't talk to me. What the hell Oliver."

Oliver had all he could do not to backhand Felicity as Ra's had just done. Instead he grabbed her by the throat tossing her onto the bed next to Nyssa. Felicity squeaked. He set his teeth against her neck and growled at her "I can't break character with you or I can't do this."

Ok, knowing Oliver and understanding the situation that was actually logical. He released her and she had enough sense to not move any further than rolling to her side. Oliver continued looking Nysaa over. "You'll bruise but I think that's it." He concluded.

"I've had worse." Nyssa responded.

Felicity had been figuring Oliver out enough to know that she could get away with little bits at a time. "So we're just expected to be your harem?" she asked. "Granted you and Nyssa would make beautiful babies." Nyssa was gorgeous. "But really."

"My mother wasn't given a choice either." Nyssa stated bitterly. "Believe me neither do we. If there is any question that it isn't done he will inspect me himself. Please don't subject me to that. I have also seen him kill people for lesser disobediences and he won't start with me." She glanced at Felicity.

Oliver looked at Felicity as well and he understood. Before she could move or had long enough to process what was just said, Oliver grabbed for her, pinned her arms over hear head and locked them into a set of restraints. She looked up at him with a look of shock.

"Oliver, NO!" Felicity cried.

"I'm sorry." He replied simply.

"He's yours. I know that" said Nyssa.

"I don't want to hear it" replied Felicity her voice breaking.

Oliver was thinking that if he had to do this and Felicity was allowed to lock herself in the bathroom, her imagination would likely be worse than reality. He turned his attention to Nyssa. "What do you need?" He asked _._

"Just do it." She replied.

Oliver removed her boots and undid her black pants. She raised her hips and he slipped them down her legs leaving her lower half bare. He opened her shirt, leaving her bra in place and her arms in the sleeves. She was beautiful. He could admit that Ra's was a classically nicely featured man, but he figured that Nyssa got most of her looks from her mother. The woman had to have been a goddess. He opened his own shirt and dropped his pants to the floor.

Felicity altered between squinting her eyes shut as tightly as she could and peeking. Between feeling her heart break, and flat out anger at the two people screwing merely feet from her, she had a few moments of utter fascination watching, especially Oliver. The man was literally a stud.

They weren't at it for long. The grunts and groans were from two people performing a task, not seeking pleasure. Oliver rolled off of Nyssa, released her restraints, and immediately wrapped his whole body tightly around Felicity. She tried to kick him off but he wrapped his legs around her and hung on. She couldn't help it. She started sobbing. Her sobs quickly escalated to wails and Oliver shoved the corner of the pillow into her mouth to stifle her cries and held on. Nyssa had thrown a robe on and crouched behind Felicity and slowly started rubbing her back. Felicity cringed from the touch of both people trying to console her.

She couldn't stop herself. Her sobs were so heart felt that she thought she might make herself sick. Just when she thought her heart might physically break, something registered with her brain. None of them wanted this. Oliver wasn't truly cheating on her. Nyssa was a lesbian. She probably didn't want Oliver touching her anymore than Felicity did. This wasn't about sex. This was about survival. The two of them were just much better versed in the concept than she was. They could make the hard decisions faster and easier. Her cries didn't immediately stop but they softened tremendously. Strangely she relaxed into Nyssa's caresses first. The slow circles being traced on her back calmed her. Then she was able to relax her body into Oliver's embrace. He instantly felt her body soften and breathed a huge audible sigh of relief. He knew he was forgiven and gave a silent but deep prayer of thanks. He loosened his hold on her but didn't let go. Felicity pulled the pillow corner from her mouth and snuggled into him. It was Nyssa who released her hands. Felicity wrapped them around Oliver's torso and held on. Nyssa turned to go to the couch. "No stay" Said Oliver quietly. The three of them fell asleep together.

After the first night, they fell into an unspoken pattern. Oliver would alternate between them, taking a night off between each one. Nights with Nyssa were all about mechanics. Felicity managed to warm up to getting involved. She got comfortable enough with kissing Nyssa, which she found she did enjoy, and stimulating her with her hand, but that's where she drew the line. They all figured that if they were supposed to be getting pregnant, they'd have better success if Nyssa orgasmed. Felicity being involved helped with that.

Felicity lived for her nights. So didn't Oliver. Nyssa would respectfully retire to the far corner of the apartment and read one of the available books. Oliver would take his time. Drinking in every inch of her until they both couldn't stand it any longer. Then they would both try to still make it last.

Oliver was generally only with them in the evenings, with rare exception. He still barely spoke at least to Felicity. She had heard the two of them occasionally talking when they thought she was out of earshot or wasn't paying attention. But on this particular day when she emerged from the shower and they were deep in conversation she had had enough. "Oliver! What the hell is going on? I deserve to know! Talk to me!"

Oliver's response was to launch of his chair, stride towards her without a word and drag her over to the bed. He forced the awful ball gag into her mouth, and locked her up as he had found her the first night. Fortunately he did at least toss the sheet over her. "Don't touch her!" He bellowed at Nyssa and with that he strode from the room.

He returned about an hour later and without a word climbed on top of her and fucked her, hard. While she was still in the throws of coming down from her orgasm, he unlocked her wrists and ankles, pulled the gag from her mouth, threw his clothes on, and walked back out the door.

Nyssa approached her and helped her sit up. "You can't call him that" she said.

"What? His name?" asked Felicity hoarsely, her throat a bit sore from screaming against the gag.

"Yes exactly" replied Nyssa.

"Well I am not calling him Al Sa-Him" she spat.

"So then don't call him anything. But don't call him that. My pyscho Dad will torture as all to within an inch of our lives. Believe me I not kidding. Death would be greatly preferable" she warned. "Remember what he told you. He loves you more than anything. You have to trust him."

"You're not going to tell me anything either are you?" she asked.

"No. I will tell you from watching my mother that if we never get out of here, it can get a little bit better. But most of what gets better is having these children we're supposed to be creating. And you are only going to be allowed to be with them if you keep your mouth shut and do what you are told. There isn't another way."

"You said if" Felicity noted. Nyssa merely smiled.

Oliver returned later that evening. Felicity and Nyssa were already in bed. He got undressed and slid in behind Felicity leaving her in the middle. He snuggled into her breathing in her scent and sweetly kissed her neck. When she moaned softly and pressed back into him, he figured all was forgiven and they were ok.

Felicity didn't push again after that, even when she still caught Oliver and Nyssa deep in conversation. She was the first to show signs of being pregnant. Nyssa followed about a month later.

Nyssa became the most gloriously happy that Felicity had ever seen her. She got Felicity working on some careful sparing with her, teaching her self defense moods. They read together and played cards. Nyssa asked her to teach anything she could remember from MIT. "I know you have this brilliant mind" she said. "You have to use it or you are going to go crazy."

One very early morning when Felicity was approximately six months along, she was awoken suddenly to Oliver gripping her tightly from behind and Nyssa shoving the dreaded ball gag into her mouth. Through her squeals and struggles and accusatory looks they worked together to bind her arms to her sides and then rolled her up so tightly in the sheet that she could barely move. They carried her to the closet. Just before he shut and bared the door, Oliver kissed her on the forehead between the eyes. "I love you" he said and then plunged her into darkness.

From her location, Felicity didn't hear much but the infrequent crash of something or the scream of a gravely injured or dying assassin. She estimated that several hours had passed. When the door once again opened it took her eyes a few seconds to register Oliver's face. He was covered in blood. He cut away the sheet and her ties and she fell into his arms. "Are you? Are you?" she stammered.

"None of its mine" he replied. "Well maybe a little, but nothing serious." She wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. She did land a few half hearted blows on his chest and upper arms.

"Nyssa?" she asked.

He stepped to the side. Nyssa was splayed on the couch, a large gaping wound on her left thigh.

"Come on. We've got to hurry" Oliver pressed. He scooped Nyssa up in his arms and headed for the door. Felicity quickly slipped on a pair of nearby padded slippers and followed immediately behind him. She hadn't left the apartment in well over half a year.

They didn't meet any opposition in the halls though they did see a few assassins. There seemed to be an overall air of confusion.

They made in outside and Oliver headed up a slope for an open field. Felicity was trying to calm her jealously that Oliver was carrying Nyssa and not her. She reasoned with herself that Nyssa was also the mother of one of his unborn children and she certainly didn't envy Nyssa's injury. Oliver had bandaged the wound but there was still quite a bit of blood. Nyssa looked pale and was weakly hanging on to Oliver's neck and broad shoulders.

As they came up the rise to the field, a large dark jet came into view and Felicity who was behind Oliver heard a familiar voice. A voice that she had learned to despise.

"Is it done? Did you get it?" asked none other than Malcolm Merlyn. Malcolm the ultimate chessman. He had probably been four moves ahead of everyone else all along. Felicity saw Oliver pass something from his pocket to Malcolm as he carried Nyssa onto the jet. Felicity followed. "You're looking well" he called to Felicity in a knowing manner. Felicity turned on the steps to the jet. Her focus was quickly drawn from the dark archer to a hooded assassin carrying a thin shrouded body. A hand that was nearly mummified had fallen loose from the shroud. It was a woman's hand. It couldn't be she thought. The pit couldn't possibly work after that much time. Could it?

 **Epilogue:**

"Felicity?" came Oliver's call as she heard the front door open and close and him start on the stairs taking two to three at a time.

"Up here" She responded. She had just finished with dealing with her son yet again almost getting himself into serious trouble with his half brother. She had never envied Moira Queen trying to raise Oliver but some days she was sure her situation was like raising a teenage Oliver on steroids.

If Obadiah Lance harbored any jealousy towards his slightly older half brother he never let it interfere with his steadfast protectiveness of Oliver junior. Obadiah had inherited a combination of the traits of his grandfather, mother, and father. He was tall, athletic, and powerful. He had dark thick hair and chiseled features. He had a harsh beauty to him. He was a natural warrior. Fortunately he seemed to be missing the evil gene. But he did have a very logical, calculating, and unemotional way about him.

Oliver Jr. was an equally handsome child but was softer and brighter than his younger brother. He was still strong and athletic like his Dad, but also had Felicity's light. He had also received her intelligence and her gift for computers. Both boys were already expert archers thanks to Dad's teaching and natural ability. The problem was that at the age of fifteen they were already listening to police scanners and going after criminals channeling there father. And with Oliver Junior's skills they were regularly hacking into the police station files and other databases. Obadiah was such a skilled fighter he rarely returned with more than a mark on him. It didn't help that with their height both boys could easily pass for older than they were and fake IDs and documents were a piece of cake for Oliver Junior. Felicity was grateful that they were at least morally on the right side of the law but she still didn't want her child doing what had apparently become a hobby.

Merlyn had indeed brought Sara back from the dead. It had taken a lot longer than it had with Thea but it had worked. It was months before she was even close to normal. Merlyn had returned Sara to Nyssa as a gift, apparently for the throne, or something like that.

Felicity had actually bounced back from her ordeal much easier than Oliver would have expected. Her outlook had helped him to come to terms with a lot of his own anguish. They both did have had some level of PTSD.

Felicity had learned later that Oliver and Nyssa had managed to kill the demon's head together but not before Nyssa had been so badly wounded. Felicity figured it was only her innate strength that had kept her and her unborn child alive. Nyssa was left with a nasty scar. She had also learned that what Oliver had handed Malcolm was the Demon's ring- a symbol of command of the League.

Nyssa and Sara had raised Obadiah together, giving him Sara's last name. He called them both 'Mom'. But Oliver was Dad and tried to spend as much time as possible with both of his boys. Obadiah had been brought up to know that even though the situation of his conception had not been wanted, he had always been wanted.

"Is everything ok?" Oliver asked as he entered the room.

"All set, again" reassured Felicity with a touch of sarcasm.

"Those boys" muttered Oliver as he ran his fingers though his hair.

"Yeah I know, you think they take after their Father or something" Felicity countered.

"So this is my fault I suppose?" asked Oliver with a smirk.

"Of course" she replied.

"And who taught them to hack databases?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Queen" she answered.

"Well Mrs. Queen, where are our darling children so that I can remind them that at this point I am still in charge?"

"They're out running with Nyssa. You can hang them up by their toenails in the dungeon later" she joked. Nyssa had learned at around the time Obadiah was ten that going out for a run and exhausting herself prior to trying to discipline her child generally worked in everyone's favor. When Obadiah was old enough she started taking him along. Since Oliver Jr. was often involved in the trouble making he was also often involved in the running.

"Too bad I can't actually do that. It might knock some sense into them."

"Would it have worked for you?" she asked.

"With the amount of torture I've been through, not even remotely" he responded.

She liked that they had gotten to the point that they could have this light hearted banter over the horrible things that had happened.

"So we are alone?" her husband asked with a wicked look on his face. "You up for it?"

"I will always be your sex slave" Felicity responded. "Won't I?"

"Always" Oliver replied. "And I yours. Would you like me to show you?"

She nodded yes and he scooped her up into his powerful arms carrying her to their large bed as she playfully kicked at him. He tossed her unto the sheets and took a second to pause and stare down at his beautiful wife before attacking her.


End file.
